


The Journey, Not the Destination

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Challenge fic, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, smut roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat’s been distracted lately. And when she spirals too far it’s up to Kara to break her out of it.





	The Journey, Not the Destination

**Author's Note:**

> A spin of the wheel, and here we have the entry for orgasm delay/denial. Aka 5k of Kara teasing Cat with just a dash of plot at the beginning. Enjoy.

"Little more," Kara whispers as she slowly presses the toy into Cat, fighting to keep her pace steady. "Just a little more."

By this time Cat's nearly incoherent beneath her, pushing up against the toy with desperate need as she fruitlessly tries to pull Kara down faster.

"I think this is it, don't you?" Kara asks, pressing wet kisses to the slope of Cat's neck as she finally bottoms out. "Are you ready to come for me?"

***

The long nights have become all too standard over the last weeks and Kara is at her wits end. She'd known Cat was a workaholic long before they started dating, had accepted it without question. Hell, she'd even written it into her wedding vows. But this was ridiculous.

For the first time in years Cat was at work until nearly midnight every day of the week. Even Sundays. And when she got home she was too tired to do more than force down a few bites of whatever dinner Kara kept ready for her before falling into bed. Then she slept for a bare few hours, up and running once more before the sun was in the sky.

Kara hadn't had a full conversation with her wife in almost a month, and she’s tired of it. Overworking, she can handle. Standing by and watching while her wife worked herself to death was another matter entirely.

"Time to go home," she says bravely, grateful the bullpen empties quickly once five o'clock on a Friday rolls around. There's a skeleton overnight crew typing away in the distance but there's no one to witness whatever anger Cat sends her way.

"I have work," is all Cat says in response, not bothering to look up from the papers in front of her. Papers that Kara knows aren't remotely important.

"You have a wife too, but you don't seem to care much about that lately." The words are a low blow, but the last five times she's tried to talk to Cat she's been brushed off. Tonight she isn't going to let that happen.

It works, Cat finally looking up with a guilty expression that does nothing to hide her exhaustion. "Kara, you know I care. You know I love you."

"I do, Cat. But you aren't around much anymore for me to see it. I miss you." Kara's abandoned the hard stance entirely now that she's gotten at least some reaction, instead pouring her love into the look she's giving Cat. "I know you hate the empty penthouse, but you've got to come home sometime."

"I-" Cat starts, and Kara knows she's going to get a deflection, just like every other time.

"You what, Cat? You have work? It's not you avoiding your problems? Because I know you too well to fall for that one. This started the week we dropped Carter off at college, so don't tell me it's not related. You haven't been home before 10  _ once _ since the semester started."

Kara watches for long moments as Cat visibly fights to decide how she’ll react to the accusation. Defensively, accusing Kara of overreacting and potentially doing more damage to the strain between them. Or honestly, working through their problem together.  They’ve come a long way in their relationship but Kara knows old habits run deep, and Cat’s been falling back on those for too long now.

"I know," she ends up saying, sounding defeated. "You're right, I couldn't stand being at home with all that emptiness around me so I poured myself into work. And now I don't know how to stop."

Kara's heart breaks a little at the words, hearing how she'd failed her wife. She'd known something was wrong but hadn't wanted to push, and in the end all she'd accomplished was letting things go on for too long. She should've done this two weeks ago, before it was this bad.

But that's a conversation to have another time, and Kara pushes the emotions away. Tonight is about breaking Cat from the habits she's fallen back into. "Why don't we start with getting out of here?" Kara asks softly, daring to move forward and close the file Cat's looking at. "We can get dinner, open some wine. Cuddle on the couch while I pick out a movie and give you a nice massage."

The plan is an old standby from the beginning of their relationship and Kara's hoping it works as well tonight as it did back then. Cat needs a chance to relax and realize things will be okay even if the penthouse is quiet around them and Kara doesn't know a better way.

"I don't-" Cat starts, looking down at her desk with a lost look on her face. "I can't stop thinking about work."

Kara swears lightly to herself, realizing just how far down the rabbit hole Cat has fallen. A movie night won't put a dent in the obsessive thoughts Cat is capable of and they both know it. She needs something bigger, something they've talked about a few times over the years but never had time or chance to explore.

"Stand up, Cat," she orders, using all her Supergirl courage and bearing. "Save your work, shut down your laptop, and grab your things. We're going."

Somewhere along the way she'd seamlessly transitioned to channeling her wife's confidence more than her own, but from the way Cat obeys Kara knows it's the right choice. Things have been changing too fast and Cat needs something solid to cling to. Something that can ground her and demand she tear her focus away from thoughts of work.

Kara's orders get them out of the building and into the car before Cat thinks to question her, and Kara pulls her wife close with a gentle kiss once they’re settled. "Do you trust me?" she whispers, putting up the privacy screen as she waits for an answer. 

Cat nods, not saying a word as she leans into Kara's side. She's tense, muscles primed and ready to keep moving, to find the next task ahead of her. Kara needs to change that. It isn't healthy for Cat to be so wound up, and Kara knows exactly how to help. It’s spur of the moment and unexpected, but Kara’s plan solidifies in her mind in an instant as Cat hands over control for the night.

"You need to relax tonight, and I know just how to help you do that," she keeps whispering, using their new privacy to let her hand begin to wander. "Tonight you don't have to think, you just have to listen and trust me."

Cat nods again, relaxing the slightest bit as Kara's hands begin to reach the places she knows so well, the places that will always get a reaction from Cat. That spot on her ribs, the hollow of her throat, the insides of her thighs, Kara's hands keep moving from place to place as she slowly works her up.

It's still early enough that traffic is heavy and Kara uses every minute of the trip to push Cat higher, fingers slipping under her dress when they've made it about halfway. Slow circles through the growing wetness there have Cat panting, but she's still tense with more than just an oncoming orgasm.

"Not yet, Cat," Kara says as she slips a single finger inside her wife. "I'll let you know when to come, okay? We're going to make it a good one for you."

Her movements stay slow, gentle, more teasing than anything else. The kind of touches Cat usually hates if they last more than a few minutes. But tonight she doesn't protest, just settles back into her seat with a sigh as her legs fall open as much as her dress will allow. Trusting Kara to take care of her.

For her part Kara managed to keep a small sliver of her attention on where they are in relation to the penthouse even as she keeps the rest of her focus on her wife. She has a plan for tonight, one that doesn't include Cat coming undone in the back of the town car. Not only would that be hard to keep hidden from the driver (Kara's only half certain he doesn't know what's going on as it is) but it wouldn't be what Cat needs from her.

She does need to be touched, needs Kara's slow and gentle strokes as one finger becomes two. But she doesn't need attention on her clit, no matter how her hips rock as Kara carefully avoids it. If she touches her wife there it'll be over too soon.

"Doesn't this feel good, baby?" she asks, testing to see how far gone Cat is. Pet names are usually met only with a glare or long suffering sigh depending on where they are and how Cat's feeling. Tense as Cat was earlier, and still is to a point, Kara doesn't know whether she'll get the glare or no reaction at all.

When the only thing Cat does is shift slightly and buck her hips once more Kara knows her plan is working. The sheer physicality of the distraction has pushed her out of her head enough to surrender and Kara breaths a gentle sigh of relief. That's the first worry down then.

Two blocks from the apartment she pulls out of Cat completely, swallowing the keening protestation with another kiss. They need the time to clean up a little and hopefully get Cat back to some semblance of normality before anyone can question what they've been up to on the drive over. "I know, but we're almost home and I can make you feel so much better upstairs."

"You damn well better," Cat says as she sits up, running a hand through her hair with a deep calming breath. The abrupt transition from Kara touching her to nothing has shocked her back to her senses, both a good thing when it comes to making it inside and a minor setback for the plan. "God, Kara. You've been touching me for half an hour and all you've accomplished is driving me up a wall."

She sounds almost completely put together and for a long moment Kara worries she’s lost the progress made so far. But then she spots the carefully masked signs, from the way Cat’s thighs continue to clench against nothing to the way her fingers tremble the slightest bit while smoothing out her appearance. Not to mention the huskiness of her voice and the way she can’t seem to fully catch her breath no matter how deeply she breathes. 

"It'll be worth it," Kara promises. "You said you trusted me."

"I do, darling. You know I do." Cat sounds serious in a way Kara would appreciate more another time. A time when she didn't have lingering signs of her wife's arousal still coating her fingers.

"Then trust I have a plan?" she asks, waggling her eyebrows in the way she knows makes Cat laugh every time. "Believe me, it involves you and a very,  _ very _ satisfying night."

"I will hold you to that," Cat says with a smirk as they finally pull up in front of the building, stepping out with no sign she'd been close to orgasm only five minutes before visible to anyone else. In fact she holds out a hand to Kara as she steps out, pulling her close as they walk inside.

"When have I ever let you down?" Kara asks rhetorically as they step into their private elevator, the one she knows for a fact is free of standard monitoring equipment. The cameras and microphone are password protected, requiring either authorization from inside the elevator or from an authorized user outside. Which means it's perfect for Kara's plans.

Without a word she backs Cat up against the wall, leaning down into a deeper kiss than they've shared so far tonight. It works Cat right back up to where she'd been in the car, exactly as planned. "It's a tall building, Cat. Think I can make you come before we hit the top floor?"

Cat's answer is a rolling of her hips into Kara's and a moan into her ear. As much as words are her weapons elsewhere Cat has never been particularly verbose in bed. Loud, yes. Gasps and moans and half commands for Kara to go deeper, press harder, move faster. But more than that, not so much.

Kara doesn’t bother using her hands, preferring instead to slot a thigh between Cat’s and press firmly in a steady rhythm as the elevator climbs. For all the indirect pressure she can tell Cat is enjoying it from the way her hips press into each roll of Kara’s against her. Not to mention the need shading each moan and broken plea she gasps out.

She’s close, so close when the elevator dings its arrival on their floor. And if Kara didn’t know much like the car a single quick burst of pleasure in the elevator would do nothing to break the tension still evident in Cat’s frame she’d stand in that elevator until Cat fell apart against her. But she does know what her wife needs and she’ll be damned if she gives anything less. Even if that means once more pulling back from the intoxicating warmth of Cat’s body against her.

“Kara-“ Cat begs with a small cry, her hips still moving desperately in search of the friction she’s being denied.

“Not yet, but soon,” Kara promises. “You haven’t been eating, we need to get a meal in you first.”

It’s another measure of how far gone Cat is that there’s no dirty and innuendo filled retort to that one. On any other day her wife’s delightedly filthy mind would have Kara blushing in an instant after an opening like that. Tonight, there’s nothing.

Thanking her earlier forethought Kara uses superspeed to pull the meal for Cat out of the fridge and heat it quickly. It’s not as good as a fresh cooked meal but tonight she just needs Cat to eat. Sure she’d originally been planning on dinner and a movie when she’d gone to CatCo to bring Cat home but her planning serves just as well with the new goal for the evening.

Her work in working Cat up in the elevator keeps the arguing to a minimum, a whispered ‘trust me’ all it takes to have Cat sitting at the table. A quick kiss as the plate lands in front of her and then she’s tucking in. The first home cooked meal she’d eaten in weeks. And knowing Cat, the first  _ full _ meal she’d eaten in the same time.

She eats almost mechanically, each bite disappearing with a minimum of effort and expression. Kara can tell Cat isn’t invested in the food, which is fine. But she’s also letting tension back into her shoulders and Kara doesn’t want to lose the progress they’ve made.

It’s no effort at all to crawl under the table and hike Cat’s dress up to her hips. Even less to have her underwear safely off and mouth exactly where she’s wanted it since this started. Rao but she’s missed this, missed the taste of Cat in her mouth as each labored breath echoes in her ears. Missed the trembling of Cat’s thighs against her cheeks as she presses deeper and faster.

She’s wet, so damn wet beneath Kara’s tongue that every movement sounds obscene. Not that Kara would dream of complaining about that. She’d long ago lost any feelings of self consciousness when it comes to Cat and their sex life. Now it just makes her want more, sliding her tongue deep within her wife as her fingers trace teasing circles around her clit. It’s one of her favorite things to do when they have time to stretch things out and she can work Cat up slowly.

It’s been too long, and Kara lets herself indulge for long moments as she feels Cat grow closer and closer to the edge with every swipe of her tongue through wet folds. The plan from earlier is very nearly abandoned as Kara loses herself in the taste and sound of her wife’s pleasure. Only the desire to push her further and into an orgasm that will give no opportunity to return to the single minded focus from earlier can convince her. 

But a quick glance up shows Cat sitting back in the chair with her hands gripping the armrests and her plate still half full in front of her. The pleasant diversion has turned into more than a mere distraction and Kara knows Cat really does need to eat a full meal tonight.

This time it’s as much a strain on Kara as it is Cat to pull back, so much so Kara can’t pull back completely when she hears the sharp cry of protest above her. Instead she traces wet kisses along each of Cat’s thighs as her fingers trace restless patterns along her calves, slowly bringing Cat down from the edge before she can fall over. 

“Are you going to stop teasing me any time soon?” Cat asks when she catches her breath, still leaning back in her chair with eyes closed. “Or is your goal to drive me out of my mind with frustration?”

Any other night the words would sound harsh, probably be spoken in a cutting tone that even now made some part of Kara rush to set things right. But she knows better even on those times, and tonight she’s brought Cat’s defenses low enough the usual bite is nearly gone. All that’s left is a woman who needs her, and Kara has always been very good at satisfying Cat’s every need. 

“You’ll come when the time does,” Kara says as she clambers out from beneath the table. 

The distance between their bodies feels cold and empty but she stays strong. Cat needs the chill of denial, the build up to a truly explosive orgasm. And unless she asks Kara to stop or brings the evening’s activities to a stop in any other way Kara will give Cat exactly that. Even if it currently means giving her nothing at all.

Cat’s far enough gone she whines a little at Kara’s words, hips shifting restlessly in search of the denied sensations. “Eat up, Cat. I won’t be finishing what I was eating until you finish yours.”

It takes a few long seconds before the words do more than add to Cat’s growing need but eventually she turns back to her food. Each movement of her fork is labored and Kara almost,  _ almost _ gives in.

Instead she steels herself for the next moments of separation, resigned to the burn of longing while she holds herself back. Knowing Cat’s own longing must burn so much brighter makes it that much harder.

So Kara keeps them distracted. It’s not the same, but this way Cat still has enough mental focus to keep eating bite after bite of her meal as Kara blows teasing puffs of cold air around them both, the chill on their skin doing nothing to cool their need but instead driving it hotter.

Finally, finally Cat takes that last bite. And the second she swallows, setting her fork down with a clatter she’d never allow in a calmer state Kara is in motion. It’s the space of a few breaths to have the table clear and Cat pressed against it as she gives in and kisses Cat the way they’ve needed all night. There are still plans, still considerations to take, but she can give them this much for now.

The kiss doesn’t break as Kara searches blindly for the zipper to Cat’s dress, tugging it down with barely contained strength. Of all the nights to rip clothing this would be the worst for it, snapping Cat from her aroused state of distraction in an instant.

She does however toss it aside with little concern for wrinkles after pulling back from the kiss to pull it over Cat’s head. Cat pays her dry cleaners more than enough to fix the worst Kara can cause shy of ripping it and she isn’t going to waste time now that Cat is pressed naked against her.

The temptation to let her hands slip between parted thighs is strong, but Kara knows at this angle every stroke will slide against Cat’s clit. And as far gone as her wife is now that will push her over the edge too soon, especially after the slight break as she finished her dinner. No, in order to finally be inside her wife again they need to move.

Not far, of course. Kara’s pushed them both too close to the edge to wait for that. Instead she turns Cat in her arms, shedding her own clothing in an instant before pulling Cat back and flush against her. Skin to skin, hands wandering along Cat’s arms and torso with featherlight touches that continue the teasing as they both sink into the welcome sensation.

And then, only when Cat has let herself relax into Kara’s arms, only then does she lean them forward until Cat is braced against the table should her legs give out. Because Kara fully intends to drive Cat so close to the edge once more that supporting her own weight becomes nothing more than a memory.

The smooth press of two fingers into welcoming warmth gives a good start to that goal, as does the careful twisting motion Kara uses as she withdraws. Each thrust is measured, slower than Cat usually prefers and only allowed because Cat has given up her control for the night, trusting Kara to know what she needs.

That doesn’t stop Cat’s hips from stuttering forward in search of more as Kara keeps her pace steady, or the way her arms slip forward with each curl and twist until she’s laying against the table, face half obscured as she pants into the smooth wood with every breath a strangled moan.

Kara’s been in awe of Cat for years now, long before they acted on their mutual attraction. She’s loved Cat’s heart, and her mind, and her carefully hidden generosity so few people will admit exists. But there’s no denying she loves to see Cat like this, spread out and wanting, fingers scrabbling for purchase as Kara drives her higher and higher towards her peak. Cat is gorgeous in anything she wears, from sweatpants to couture, but Kara will always be grateful for moments like this that no one else gets to see. Moments that are theirs and theirs alone.

These moments have been all too rare lately, and Kara vows silently to herself she won’t let that continue. She hadn’t noticed how far gone Cat was until it was well past a small issue. Too much focus everywhere else and not enough at home where it’s needed. Well, never again. If Kara has to walk into the DEO and announce she’s taking the night off to fuck her wife then she will, there’s no way they’re going this long ever again.

Rao, how she’d managed a month without this is anyone’s guess at this point. Each thrust feels like coming home, each gasp for more or harder is sweeter than any song. This is what they’ve both needed, a physical reestablishing of a connection they’d let fall to the side just a bit too much. Long history proves they’re stronger together but over the past month they’ve forgotten that fact.

After tonight though they’re both well on the way to remembering.

Super speed comes in handy one last time as Kara breaks away to start the bathwater and light a few candles between thrusts, Cat never realizing she’d moved through the haze of arousal Kara has so spectacularly succeeded in drawing over her tonight. Timing will be everything, now that they’re drawing close to the end of their night Kara has to be sure Cat stays precisely balanced on the edge until she’s finally, finally wound up enough to tip over into an orgasm that will ensure she gets the full night’s sleep she so clearly needs.

A few quick trips back to check water temperature and tub fullness and Kara’s scooping Cat into her arms as she brings them both back. No superspeed for that, Cat always complains it makes her lightheaded, but she keeps Cat distracted with the steady rhythm of thrusts as she floats them down the hallway to avoid jostling.

Normally she wouldn’t use her powers for this, but floating lets her lean back with Cat nestled against her body, and settle them both in the tub in the same position with no need to separate.

Kara had wondered, at the beginning of her plan, whether the bath would be too much. She’s pushed Cat for over an hour and a half now with no release, driving her right to the edge before pulling back. In the car, the elevator, under the table, then twice on top of the table. It’s a lot for anyone to take.

But the way Cat finally relaxes almost fully in her arms as they sink into the perfectly heated water proves this part of the plan is as necessary as the dinner. The goal of the night is to relax Cat and break her out of her laser focus while also undoing the damage caused over the past month and this is doing that quite handily. There’s still plenty of tension in her frame but with every second it becomes less stress and more arousal induced.

Keeping one hand between Cat’s legs, though switching to the lightest of touches, Kara uses her free hand to draw water up and across Cat’s skin, making sure at least one stream of water hits somewhere sensitive each time. The rivulets of warm water over her nipples have Cat’s back arching as much as anything Kara’s mouth can accomplish, and the breaths of chilled air over them while Kara reaches for more water earn the loudest moans of the night.

Once more Kara drives Cat close enough to the edge a single firm press against her clit would push her over, and once more she pulls back when Cat hits that point. They’re close, so close, but they aren’t there yet. Kara fully intends to make Cat come so hard she succumbs to her exhaustion soon afterwards and knows her wife will be more comfortable if that’s in bed rather than in the bathtub where Kara has to carry her out and risk disrupting her sleep.

This time when she pulls back Cat’s fingers grip tightly enough at her thighs Kara would be bruised if she were human, and her hips roll against the water in search of the touches Kara’d been giving her a moment before. “Gotta get you clean,” Kara whispers into Cat’s ear as she reaches for the soap, sneakily giving it a quick zap with her heat vision before slicking it over Cat’s skin. They’ve done this before, but not paired with the continued bursts of Kara’s freeze breath as the heated gel is smoothed across the planes of Cat’s chest and legs.

The contrast feels amazing even to Kara’s limited exposure, and the reaction it draws from Cat is above and beyond what she’d hoped for. Every swipe of her fingers across Cat’s skin draws a moan, and every puff of cool air a shuddering breath mixed with arched back. And that’s without the careful half massage Kara is giving her wife, clever fingers digging into warmed muscles and easing the last remnants of tension in Cat’s frame.

“God, Kara,” Cat moans out as those fingers drift back towards the apex of her thighs after a long detour to the small of Cat’s back. “Need you,  _ fuck _ , need you now.”

As always Kara is helpless against a plea from her wife and nods quickly, raising them out of the water and carefully drying them enough to avoid dampening their sheets. Well, with bath water at least.

After that it’s no time at all before Kara settles them into bed, reaching into their bedside drawer when she notices the way Cat’s squirming with need. Much as she’d love to finish what she’s started earlier beneath the table Cat needs a little more than that now. And for that Kara will need her hands free.

Not that she minds all too much as she straps their favorite toy to her hips, unable to resist angling it just right to give herself some relief even if her main focus will be on making Cat finally fall apart. After two plus hours of teasing her wife Kara needs this almost as much as Cat does and there’s nothing wrong with giving herself a little pleasure too while making sure Cat is taken care of.

She does detour for a few quick flicks of her tongue through Cat’s wetness on her way back up the bed, giving herself time to spread lube over the strap on before moving the rest of the way up and dragging it across the sensitive nerves she’d just left. Much as they both need this there’s no way Kara will risk rushing and potentially hurting Cat even a little bit. Better to take the time and prepare, and only settle the tip against Cat’s entrance when she’s certain they’re both ready.

"Little more," Kara whispers as she slowly presses the toy into Cat, fighting to keep her pace steady. "Just a little more."

By this time Cat's nearly incoherent beneath her, pushing up against the toy with desperate need as she fruitlessly tries to pull Kara down faster.

"I think this is it, don't you?" Kara asks, pressing wet kisses to the slope of Cat's neck as she finally bottoms out. "Are you ready to come for me?"

Quick nods against her shoulder are all the encouragement she needs and Kara wastes no time before pulling back to give a nice long thrust right where Cat needs her most. She’ll pick up the speed later, right now she just needs make sure Cat feels every inch of the toy dragging against her walls with every shift of her hips.

“You’ve been so good for me tonight,” Kara whispers as her hips begin to pick up the pace, using the freedom the harness gives to bring her hands to Cat’s chest. And maybe she’s cheating a bit, using her powers to support her upper body rather than her arms, but it’s not like there’s rules.

This way both her hands are free to search out the places Cat needs a little more sensation, from quick and teasing tweaks to her nipples to longer strokes along her ribs just on the edge of ticklish. Anywhere and anything Kara can reach to create a perfect storm of sensation she knows will push Cat over into an explosive orgasm.

The sound of their bodies coming together with every thrust echoes around the room, nearly loud enough to drown out the gasped moans that are all Cat can get out. She winding tighter with every push, every slap of skin against skin, every flick and caress of Kara’s fingers.

So Kara does the only thing left for them, finally dropping one hand between them to give Cat the firm pressure against her clit she’s needed since the car, the other tangling in Cat’s hair to pull her into a kiss that lasts until Kara can tell she’s right on the edge.

This time she doesn’t pull back except from the kiss, and then only enough to look down at Cat as she whispers ‘come for me’ and watch as her wife does just that.

Every limb tenses as pleasure races through her body, and every gentle thrust of Kara’s hips as she works Cat through earns another shiver through her nearly motionless frame. Kara’s plan has undoubtedly paid off, and it’s long moments before the intensity of Cat’s climax fades enough for her to collapse into the bed, warm and sated with an exhausted smile on her face.

“God I love you,” Cat rasps out as Kara gently disengages, discarding the toy over the edge of the bed without a second thought. She’ll deal with it later, just like she’ll deal with the arousal still simmering in her own body.

“I love you too, baby.”

“Don’t,” a huge yawn interrupts the admonishment, “don’t call me that.”

Kara can’t help the smile on her face, grateful for the first sign she finally has her wife back. “Of course not,” she says with a smirk, settling into Cat’s side rather than making her move. She can tell sleep isn’t far away for Cat and wants the closeness absent for too long now. More than the sex, Kara’s missed  _ this _ .

“Tomorrow, I’m returning the favor,” Cat says as her eyes slip closed, breath evening out even as she pulls Kara closer to her.

And really, Kara can hardly wait.


End file.
